


slow motion

by orphan_account



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Short, very short, written at like 2am
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 12:14:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11782965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: m this is bad and was written because i had this song (slowmotion pinocchio-p) stuck in my head for like 40 minutes i needed to get the energy out somewhereyou bet your ass this was written at 2am and is intentional no caps bc i couldnt be fucked pressing caps lockanyway take this i dont want it





	slow motion

**Author's Note:**

> m this is bad and was written because i had this song (slowmotion pinocchio-p) stuck in my head for like 40 minutes i needed to get the energy out somewhere 
> 
> you bet your ass this was written at 2am and is intentional no caps bc i couldnt be fucked pressing caps lock  
> anyway take this i dont want it

you woke up sweaty, flushed face and dazed eyes. you push the blankets off of you, arching your back off your futon. you're sick, you realize with a sneeze and sniffle. you get up, trying your best not to awaken who was on the futon next to yours, exiting the room to take a few pills.

you return, and slip back into the futon.

 

* * *

 

you cant sleep.

its 1:48am, thoughts have been spinning through your head since you woke up about an hour or two ago.

your name is hajime hinata.

you are 26 years old.

1:48 has ticked to 1:49.

with a shuddering sigh, you roll over.  
you can barely keep your mine focused. your thoughts are skipping.

when you won a race in third grade, that smug smirk you'd wear during 8th grade, the shameful one you wore just 6 years ago.

has everyone else's life been filled with so much mundane juxtaposition between each set of years? child, teen, adult?

you decide to not worry about that now, and you focus on thinking about any and all events of the just passing day.

 

* * *

 

 

the sun is rising.

your eyes are barely open, and your breathing is laboured. you're almost asleep, until you hear the shuffling of sheets and a quiet sleepy moan from behind you.

you roll over.

there he is. boyfriend of 8 years, husband of 2. his messy white hair sticks out in all directions, and he yawns before his eyes slide open. they remain blurred and half lidded.

"hinata-kun-- hajime," he slurs out. "another sleepless night?" it comes out clearer.

you nod.

"just thinking about things... but it's all gone now. i feel better."

he smiles at you.

"that's good. it'll be okay," he grabs your hand, pulling you to his chest and pulling the sheets over your heads.

"probably," is the last word you hear from him before the rise and fall of his chest eventually lulls you to your long awaited sleep.


End file.
